


All in

by TheNameIsErronBlack



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsErronBlack/pseuds/TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about Beast Boy and Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

While falling asleep curled up with Beast Boy was one of life's greatest pleasures in Raven's eyes, being incredibly thirsty precluded her from truly indulging herself. The only problem was that the refrigerator was a great journey away and she was far too comfortable to take the first of one thousand steps. Beast Boy smelled far too nice and his body was far too warm to relent. In an attempt to goad him into doing her dirty work, she nudged him slightly to wake him. He quietly groaned as he acclimated to the real world.

"Can you get me something to drink?"

Beast Boy gave a tiny smile. "Thirsty, but too tired." He groggily croaked out.

Letting out a mild sigh, Raven forced herself up. Sleep, and, more importantly, _comfortable_ sleep, would be impossible in this state. "It was worth a shot," She remarked as she made her way to the door. "Do you want something to drink? Actually, no, you don't get anything. If you're just gonna sit there like a limp noodle who's too tired to get me a drink, then you don't get anything."

* * *

Having retrieved her loot, Raven placed her bounty on Beast Boy's cabinet before nestling back into her favorite place on Earth. He let out a small gasp at the sight.

"You got me a drink" He was certainly awake now, Raven noticed. As a show of gratitude, he brought her face to meet his and delicately grazed her lips, something Raven couldn't help but allow. His mouth was far too soft.

"That's why you're the best."

"Because I get you drinks?"

"Yep. I said to myself: 'wow, this beautiful, intelligent, hilariously snarky girl will also get me drinks when I'm tired'. That's what made me fall in love with you in the first place." Raven laughed as Beast Boy pulled her closer. He was, she ultimately conceded, pretty funny.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Beast Boy loved about his relationship with Raven was that the two could simply remain in each others company without feeling a constant urge to populate the silence with an endless stream of awkward small talk. Another reason Beast Boy enjoyed their alone time was that it gave him plenty of opportunities to shamelessly stare at her. It wasn't as if he didn't feel the desire to gawk at her before they started dating, but during that time it was essentially an express pass to a smack in the face. Long before, Beast Boy would have only his mind and memory, but now he could gaze at her as much as he wanted. He liked her face most of all. It wasn't just that Raven had a super-model quality face, it was how expressive she was that he truly adored. The way she would furrow her brow and nose whenever she was annoyed, the way her mouth would twitch in an attempt to hold back a smile or laugh, or the way she would arch her lips slightly when she was feeling mischievous, it made his heart sing.

"Is something wrong?"

Beast Boy had been forced from his rumination by his girlfriend, obviously curious as to why he had been beaming at her.

"Can a cat look at a kin-erm, queen?" He smiled at the cleverness of his joke.

Her expression softened slightly under Beast Boy's unwavering scrutiny. "Do I have something on my face?"

Flashing his toothy grin, Beast Boy, as he so often did, conjured a brilliantly hilarious idea from his magnificent brain. To that end, he leaned over and planted a tender, gentle kiss on Raven's cheek. "You got a little spit there."

She reeled back, doing her best to maintain her deadpan monotone. "You're gross."

He deliberately wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, you want me to get gross?"

Raven kept her book to her chest in a fleeting attempt to keep Beast Boy off, but him being pressed right up against her was something she couldn't help but allow. "Stop. Do not think for a second that I won't send you out the window."

Beast Boy moved ahead with his plan despite her facetious objections. Another thing Beast Boy loved about Raven's face was that her mouth seemed to always taste like mint and warm happiness. At first, the two had been sloppy and timid, each desperately hoping to not overstep the others boundaries, but time had solidified their connection and confidence. Physical affection was something they both indulged in quite frequently.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long, so I'm gonna do it as much as I can."

She returned his radiant smile. "How do you think I felt?"


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy was not a morning person. He disliked the barrage of assignments needed to prepare for the day, the way the rays of the Sun seemed to triple in their blinding power, and he really, _really_ disliked having to get out of his remarkably comfortable bed. Much to his chagrin, this struggle became a Herculean one around the time Raven became a regular nightly resident. He mused on that thought as he noticed the empath attempting to wriggle free from his clutches.

"Raveeeennn," He whined playfully as he pulled her closer. "Five more minutes."

"Beast Booooy," She deadpanned, resisting his charms. "That's what you said fifteen minutes ago."

Truly impenetrable logic. He couldn't lie; she had him beat. But perhaps there was another way to keep her company for a little while longer.

"Yeah, but you're warm, and cuddly, and you smell nice, and I love you." He buried his face in her neck and delicately caressed her skin with his lips. Raven's eyes widened in surprise. She knew how to push Beast Boy's buttons, but it was readily apparent that he also knew how to get under her skin, but there was something about him kissing her neck that drove her to the brink.

A forced, hefty sigh poured out of her chest. "Fine. No more than five minutes. I'll be watching the clock." Not wanting to concede to a crushing defeat, she forced herself off the high Beast Boy's lips so often brought to her and resumed her droll monotone. Ten more minutes of cuddling wouldn't mean the end of the world, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Several years earlier._

"Excellent news, friend Raven! I believe the Google has successfully identified your present affliction."

Raven's eyebrow reflexively arched. What got in Starfire's head that made her think she was ill?

"I'm not sick." Her tone of voice made it seem as if it was almost framed as a question. The Tamarian's face became curiously frightened.

"Raven, are you unaware of your condition? It is almost as if you become a completely different person at certain times."

Was this her idea of a practical joke? She wasn't exactly a master of human social customs, Raven thought. "I'm not sure I understand."

Starfire took a seat beside her. Clearly, this was no laughing matter. "Do not worry, Raven, this condition is not fatal and entirely treatable. I suffered from a similar state of circumstances around friend Richard, so I will be able to help you remedy its effects."

Now she was starting to get perturbed. "Which is?"

"Your crush for our mutual comrade, Beast Boy."

Being an expert in the Thespian arts, the empath was able to maintain her confounded expression in spite of the way her friend's accusation made her stomach sink. Not only was the idea that she held anything more than tolerance for the changeling entirely outlandish, the mere suggestion that she _liked_ him was without question the most patently ridiculous idea in the universe. To make certain that this idea was crushed before it became truly nefarious, Raven would have to act swiftly.

"Excuse me?" Her venomous tongue was well known among her teammates. "What possessed you to reach the conclusion that I liked him?"

As if she was a prosecutor in the case of her life, Starfire brought forth a sheet of paper. "According to Doctor Web, M.D, your actions betray your words," Shockingly blunt for the alien. "As he states, the physical symptoms of suffering from a crush include an increased heart rate and an increased level of anxiety in proximity to the recipient," In spite of her stoic expression, Raven acknowledged that her friend's words held a degree of truth. Discussing Beast Boy in this context brought forth the familiar _thumpathumpathumpa_ she felt whenever he was around.

"In addition, patients may also experience unintentional stuttering and the misuse of words or phrases, the dilation of pupils, and I believe this is the most prominent of your symptoms, redness of the face, or blushing."

That final part was correct, the empath conceded. Despite his oafish nature, Beast Boy held the ability to be rather charmi-

"I appreciate you looking out for my well-being, Starfire, but I think you're completely off-base here," Her skills as an actress made lying under pressure rather easy. It also took her mental focus away from her musing about Garfield. "I don't like Beast Boy. In fact, I barely tolerate his existence," Perhaps against her own willpower, her voice become progressively more hoarse as her defense continued.

A tiny, knowing grin found its way onto Starfire's face, as the redness that decorated Raven's face gave a great deal of credence to her hypothesis. "It is quite normal to feel these things, Raven, and there is nothing wrong with admitting that you appreciate Beast Boy's company more than most. He is, as the human colloquialism dicates, quite the catch. He is endlessly kind, extremely humorous, attracti-"

Before Starfire could finish that last thought, Raven deliberately used her powers to tear the duplicitous sheet of paper in two. "I _do not_ have a crush on him."

Her smile only growing in magnitude, Starfire brought forth a second sheet of paper. "Some, particularly adolescents, are susceptible to becoming overly defensive or angry when confronted with the idea of holding affection for the recipi-"

And thus, Raven was gone.

* * *

 

Not wanting to experience another moment of embarrassment, Raven decided that she would have a drink and spend some time meditating. She had quite a bit to filter through.

"How's it hangin', Rae?"

"I don't really have time to chat, Beast B-" After turning around to, as usual, chastise him, her eyes widened in horror and her heart jumped in her chest at the sight of a shirtless Beast Boy.

"Is everything okay?" He inquired, genuinely concerned for his friend's health.

Unable to immediately form a cogent retort and too distracted by the disconcerting knowledge that Beast Boy had such a toned, well-sculpted stomach and chest, she once again phased through the floor despite not knowing where it would lead her. Anything would be better than turning into a stuttering, blushing mess in front of Beast Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Even being the only occupant of the Tower, Beast Boy could feel his heart race at the mixture of anxiety and giddy joy. He had been waiting quite some time for this day to arrive, the days prior being a steady barrage of overly-strenuous activity only serving to make it all the more sweeter. With his drink and sandwich in hand, he moved at a quick pace to the communal room, delicately placed his treasures on the counter, and hurled himself onto the couch. Without Robin or Raven to chastise him regarding his lack of manners or Starfire to constantly pester him regarding every detail of his science fiction programs, he was free to reap the rewards of his genius. Perhaps it was a bit cruel to inform Starfire that there was a colloquium on astronomy twenty miles outside of the city that might concern the same quadrant occupied by her home planet and that Raven and Robin would just _love_ to accompany her, but he had sacrificed quite a bit, and this was his way of achieving redemption. Satisfied by his skills of subversion, he threw his feet up, his heart continuing to pick up steadily in pace.

"You're watching football? Let me go check to make sure that the skies are not raining red with blood."

Garfield's eyes bulged open as he whipped around to discover Cyborg had decided to invade his solitude. He had been spending so much time with the Titans East that Beast Boy assumed he would be out of the house. This situation needed some quick wit to avoid catastrophe.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I totally love it."

Cyborg squinted at his teammate, obviously incredulous at the situation. Beast Boy had never had so much as a tangential interest in football prior to today. He considered the thought, only needing a moment to reach the logical conclusion.

"Really? Who's playing today? The Blackhawks?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I think they're playing the, uh, the Cubs today."

The robotic titan guffawed at the response. "Dude, I know you don't watch football. _I_ watch football. I also know that today is the NFL's Cheerleading Contest."

Like the nervous buffoon he was, Beast Boy could feel his face burn as he shifted his gaze to the floor. Even before he fell victim to the nefarious clutches of puberty, there was something he couldn't quite place about cheerleaders that drove him wild. Who could expect him, a red-blooded, heterosexual male, to somehow ignore large collections of gorgeous, super-humanly athletic women? And, really, what was so awful with celebrating female athleticism?

"You seriously need a girlfriend." Cyborg remarked, leaving Beast Boy to wallow in embarrassment.

His face burned brighter despite being left to his own devices. Beast Boy fancied himself to be a bit of a pseudo-Casanova, but there was no denying that he was getting older (sixteen _was_ pretty old) and he still had yet to cross that proverbial bridge. Robin and Starfire had been dating for ages, Cyborg had been dating the Titans East later for a decent amount of time, and seemingly every prominent superhero peer of his ran through romantic relationships the same way regular people commuted to work. He had seen _Spider-Man_ enough times to know that superhero-civilian relationships never worked out considering how many times Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst broke up in those movies, so he knew his only route was convening with a fellow superhero. He pressed his index finger to his upper lip and ran through the possibilities. Wonder Woman? He had seen that YouTube clip of her fighting Doomsday countless times, but she was totally out of his league. Smirking at his unintentional pun, his mind found its way to Zatanna. He kept quite a few "under your spell" based jokes for such an occasion, but she would probably send him to another dimension. Didn't Oliver Queen have a sister who was also a gorgeous, badass ninja? If she didn't murder him, he certainly would, which also meant that Miss Martian, Supergirl, and _especially_ Batgirl were off-limits for similar reasons. There also existed the possibility of Rav-

Beast Boy stopped his mind right there, knowing better than to let his mind fantasize for such impossibilities. He had a greater chance of every cheerleader on the planet meeting up in some sort of gladiatorial arena to fight for his affection than developing a romantic relationship with Raven. It was best to not dwell on the immutable truth that she was gorgeous, intellige-

"Yaow!" He unintentionally let out a yelp as a firm weight was placed in his lap. It was a...laptop.

"What is this?" Cyborg had given him a computer for some inexplicable reason.

"So you can watch your beloved competition in your room. I don't want someone to walk in on you and I don't want you to mess up the couch, if you get what I'm saying."

Beast Boy let out a grumble. On the one hand, he wanted to slap Cyborg for his comment, but he was also grateful for the privacy. Perhaps sulking in his room surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women would be able to distract him from the one who surpassed them all.

* * *

"Hey, Beast Boy, football starts today. Did you know the Bears are playing the Patriots tonight at seven?"

With a mild blush painting his cheeks, he whipped his perturbed gaze to Cyborg.

"Good to know, Cyborg. I'll check it out."

Raven arched an eyebrow. Beast Boy was clearly nervous and Cyborg was grinning at such an innocuous conversation.

"I didn't know you watch football."

"Oh, you didn't know? He looooooves football. He loves it a whole lot." His grin somehow widened.

Rather than attempting to inquire as to what oh-so-hilarious joke was presently flying over her head, she simply concluded that there were still things she had yet to learn about Garfield. That was just one thing she loved about him.


	6. Chapter 6

Although he had been somewhat skinny when they first came to know each other, there was no denying that Beast Boy had evolved quite a bit physically in the intervening years. He was much taller, the second tallest on the team, in fact, and while Robin prided himself on countless extra hours spent in the weight room, Beast Boy's figure could make any heterosexual woman salivate. She was lucky, then, that she had him all to herself. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers unconsciously found their way to his chest, lazily drumming up and down. Raven shifted her gaze slightly to hear Beast Boy groan in pleasure at her touch, still trapped in the land of dreams with a smile on his delirious face, emitting a small laugh from her lips. That was another portent of their relationship that she adored; Beast Boy's natural ability to relax her. Since they had taken the big leap forward, she noticed that she was now more prone to smiling and laughing more freely. Not terribly long ago, she was painfully insecure and self-conscious, and while she still carried a great deal of anxiety concerning her personal relationships, she was far more expressive and confident than she had ever been, and it was all thanks to the wondrous, sweet, incredibly sexy boy sleeping beside her.

"Morning, you."

She shifted her head slightly to find Beast Boy still acclimating to the real world, eyes glistening, bright and powerful in the morning sun.

"Good morning, my love." In one swift move, Raven shifted herself to plant her body right on top of him so as to have a better angle with which to kiss him. Keeping her hands pressed on his formidable pectoral muscles, she began to assault his shapely mouth with her lips, prompting an immediate surge of energy from the changeling. As the two so often did, they simply let themselves enjoy the cathartic thrill of physical affection.

While Raven reserved a massive portion of her energy to keeping her emotional state in check, she frequently found herself invading Beast Boy's to check in on him. Perhaps one could consider it a violation of privacy, but she felt it was fair since he did his best to keep people at arm's length. If there was one thing about her boyfriend that Raven truly despised, it was the way he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. It truly broke her heart. Beyond his goofy facade, inexhaustible repertoire of jokes, and ever-present cheerful nature, there was an underlying darkness that pervaded off of him despite his best efforts. A perpetual anxiety about loss, both the experienced and the potential. While their relationship had assuaged it to a certain extent, (Raven took absolutely no credit for the event, but the correlation was interesting) but the weight of failure was practically embedded in him. His parents, the Doom Patrol, and _Terra._ Long ago, Raven vowed to give Terra the ass-kicking of a lifetime if she was so much as in the same zip code as Beast Boy. It didn't even matter to her that she had betrayed the team. The pressing matter at hand was that the most beautiful boy in the world had given her his heart on a silver platter, and she spat in his face. Through it all, he did his best to not so much as hint that he suffered any sort of personal anguish.

"Someone's feeling affectionate today." His grin made Raven's heart sing.

Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she pulled away slightly. "You're hot, and I love you."

"Raven!" He whined bashfully. Her offhand comment managed to procure a blush from the changeling. Her heart was practically dancing at this point. It may have been a fool's errand to completely erase the darkness, but Raven would be Garfield's champion no matter the obstacle.


	7. Chapter 7

In spite of how much she truly adored him and all the light he brought to her life, Raven acknowledged that Beast Boy could be quite petulant.

"Beast Boy." She deadpanned, arms crossed.

"Beautiful."

This was no time to be swayed by his flattery. "I am going to need you to stop taking your shirt off during training."

Predictably, the changeling gave his trademark wicked grin.

"Really? But it gets so hot."

Chanting her mantra, Raven decided to not pay attention to the innuendo.

"Ooooh, I'm sorry. Does it distract you?"

Methodically, she inched closer and closer to Beast Boy. "I get the sense you're don't fear me as much now that we kiss on a regular basis."

He swallowed and his eyes bulged open. Victory was already hers.

"Please don't," He held his open hands over his chest in an attempt to fend her off. "I-I'm sorry, Rae," Fear practically slipped off of him. "I love you."

Truth be told, Beast Boy taking his shirt off was one of the favorite parts of any given day, though she strongly preferred not having to face such a distraction while training to save the world. Even though it was only partially a joke, and she would never severely harm him, his reaction was truly priceless. "Love you, too," To reward his complacency, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But don't ever do it again."

* * *

"You were correct, Logan, it does get rather uncomfortably humid during training."

The hairs on his neck stood up. "Y-yeah, it totally does, but all my clothes are still on." He gripped the hem of his shirt and stretched it out to make sure she was aware of his obedience. "See? Clothing on. Just like you asked."

Mirroring her actions from their earlier encounter, Raven brought herself right up to Beast Boy. "Good boy. But I will need you to take if off later."

He turned away to hide his blush and massive grin.


End file.
